impact_fatalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronin
Ronin Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 + your Constitution modifier. Proficiency * Armor: None * Weapons: Finesse Weapons * Tools: '''None * '''Saving Throws: Dexterity, Wisdom * Skills: '''Choose three from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Insight, Perception, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth '''Equipment * (a) rapier or (b) shortsword * Explorer's pack * a pretty sick hat Unarmored Strike At 1st level, you are able to attack a creature with an unarmored attack that deals 1d4 + your Dexterity modifier. Unarmored Movement At 1st level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you are not wearing armor or wielding a shield. At 9th level, you gain the ability to move along vertical surfaces and across liquids on your turn without falling during the move. Unarmored Defense At 1st level, your armor class equals to 10 + your Dexterity + your Wisdom modifier as long as you're not wearing armor. Dodge At 3rd level, you are able to use your reaction to dodge a ranged attack and reduce that damage by 1d10 + your Dexterity modifier + your level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Slow Fall At 5th level, you are able to use your reaction when falling to reduce the fall damage to by 1 + your Dexterity modifier + your level. Sharpen Senses At 7th level, you gain expel a bonus action to gain an advantage of Wisdom saving throws for 1 minute or until you become unconscious. Evasion At 7th level, if you would succeed on a Dexterity saving throw that has you take half damage, you instead take no damage and take only half damage on a succession. Fading Fog At 10th level, whenever you use Dodge, you may instead take no damage at all. You can use this three times before a long rest is needed. Timeless Strike At 13th level, when you use a Dash, if you end up near a hostile creature that is at least five feet away from you, you may use an Attack action against it if you have a Bonus action. You may use this three times until a long rest is needed. Empty Mind At 15th level, you can use an action and 1 minute of concentration to become invisible to other creatures unless they succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your passive Deception. Perfect Speed At 17th level, you gain the following benefits: * You can use 1 movement action to Dash. * You can add your Wisdom modifier to your initiative roll. * Creatures cannot have an opportunity against you for 1 minute. * Creatures cannot have a reaction against any melee attacks you make against them for 1 minute. You have three uses for any of these until a long rest is needed. Perfect Technique At 20th level, you may roll a percentile roll. If it equals or is lower than your level, you can choose one of the following: * You may double the damage of a melee attack unless it is a critical. * You may Stun a creature with a melee attack. * You use no movement actions to Dash. * You add you Wisdom modifier doubled to your initiative roll. You have one use until a long rest is needed.